


When She Laughs

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pretty self explanatory honestly, Zevran trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Written for Subtlequirk on tumblr.Zevran loves it when the Warden laughs. She doesn't do it nearly enough.





	

Zevran loved it when she laughed.

He would never admit to it, but he did. It was rare to see her even crack a smile with the weight of Ferelden resting on her shoulders. To see her laugh was a gift.

It wasn’t for a lack of trying, however. Zevran would say the most ridiculous things in an attempt to elicit just a giggle. Recite vulgar poetry to see her grin and roll her eyes. Despite this most of his efforts were futile, and when he did succeed it was a mere fleeting moment when the two of them were alone.

Not that those moments were _too_  fleeting. They were in fact quite long on occasion. They had learned a lot about each other in those moments spent without the others. As soon as he had proven his loyalty Zevran had immediately begun to earn the trust of the warden, and in turn, she had earned his trust as well. She knew things about him that he had never expected to tell anyone. Zevran had told her of his childhood before the Crows. Of his training, past missions, and adventures. Eventually, he had even opened up enough to tell her about Rinna.

Yet none of those conversations left much room for joy or laughter. Most ended with a sense of melancholy more than anything else. This is why Zevran made it his personal mission to make the Warden laugh. Even when he elicited only a brief exhale of the sound he felt accomplished.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zevran was startled from his thoughts when her voice entered his senses. “Zev?”

“No reason, I was merely admiring how lovely you are.” Zevran smirked triumphantly at the blush that dusted her cheeks.

“Shut up.” She muttered embarrassed.

“But my dear warden, I speak only the truth. Beauty such as yours deserves to be admired.” Zevran watched as she dipped her head to hide her face, but her smile was not unnoticed. “That beauty is only magnified when a smile graces your lips.”

She breathed out a small embarrassed giggle and Zevran smirked in triumph. “Now you’re just  making things up.”

“Never dear warden.” Zevran responded seriously reaching to caress her cheek. Her breath hitched in slight surprise. “You truly are beautiful.”

“Zevran…” She muttered embarrassed as his thumb ran over her cheekbone. “You really mean that?”

“I do.” He responded before she was pushed back by the sudden force of the warden jumping into him, her lips meeting with his own. Zevran recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

“Is that why you always try to make me smile?” She asked as they pulled apart. “Don’t look so surprised, you aren’t as subtle as you think.” She said her lips curved up in the way he loved so much.

“It is.” He admitted. “Though now I can’t help but think of other things your mouth can be used for.” He smirked at her.

She laughed at that. Truly laughed the way he had wanted her to for so long. “I might just comply with some of those thoughts.” Her forehead rested against his. “Thank you Zev.” She whispered.

“It is not a problem dear warden.” He breathed in response before her lips met his once more. Zevran loved her laugh, and he was beginning to think he might just love her.


End file.
